Muérdago
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Un especial navideño para ustedes felices fiestas! Wiiiii!


Ai!Hola aqui Ai con un One Shot de México! Y me acompaña mi ayudante neko Anadei.

Anadei: Merry Chrismas dezu esperamos que se la esten pasando muy muy a gusto.

Ai: Si si si lo que digas melosa gatuna (:p).

Anadei: Cruel

Ai: Ya lo siento, en fin para esta historia solo dire que se ocupan estas canciones:

www. youtube watch? v=HWv72L4wgCc

www. youtube watch? v=PmycgoBECgk

www. youtube watch? v=WEPJjMuHA8Q

Agregen el .com mas la diagonal en el espacio de you y wat.

El orden de los links es el orden de la musica

Y el link del vestido de México es este:

es. thdress. com 2012-nueva-final-de-un-largo- p%C3%A1rrafo -elegantes -vestidos -rojos-de-noche- p458 .html

Solo agregen al principio el http: y dos diagonales y una diagonal entre el com y 2012.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia para mi mala suerte, sol el OC de México

Ahora si Feliz Navidad le desean sus amigas y disfruten de la historia.

* * *

**Muérdago.**

_**¡Felicidades! ¡Has sido invitada a la fiesta del GREAT HERO! Te esperamos en el edificio central de New York, el día 24 de Diciembre a las 8:00 pm. ¡TIENES PROHIBIDO FALTAR!**_

_**PD: En especial tú México, si faltas otra vez te aumentare la deuda (¬.¬)**_

_**Con cariño:**_

_**Alfred F. Jones, representación humana de los Estados Unidos Americanos.**_

POV. México.

Después de recibir esa invitación no me quedo de otra que asistir a esta maldita fiesta, la cual se interponía en mis festividades y yo tanto que quería disfrutar de mi fiesta y pasarla con mi gente, realmente te maldigo Alfred y al estúpido tornillo que me metió en este lio.

FIN POV. México.

El recinto donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta se encontraba completamente adornado y abundaban la comida que se iba acabando de a poco a poco por los invitados, los cuales absolutamente todos eran representaciones de países, los cuales reían y convivían entre amigos, hermanos y conocidos todos se encontraban disfrutando de la compañía de todos, de la fiesta y la música que inundaba el salón.

Si todos se encontraban alegres y distraídos que no notaban la situación crítica que sufría la nación latina de nombre México. Preguntan que sufría bueno pues para saberlo necesitamos regresar un poco en el pasado así que corra el recuerdo.

_Flashback_

-¡Uf! – Suspiro una morena después de leer la invitación envida por Estados Unidos.

-¿Te sucede algo Ángel? – Pregunto su jefe al verla desanimada.

-El estúpido gringo me amenazo con aumentarme la deuda si no iba a su fiesta (¬.¬) – Explico la situación.

-Entonces debes ir – Le orden... digo aconsejo ir.

-Pero... -

-Sin peros –

-Bien iré pero ¿Cómo debo ir vestida? –

-¿No sabes? –

-Nunca he ido a sus fiestas, prefiero pasarlo con mi gente que ver la cara de idiota de Alfred –

-Ya veo – Comprendió la situación – Bueno tendremos que pedir una opinión profesional –

-¿En dónde? –

-Vamos a una tienda de vestidos, alguna modista nos debe de dar su opinión – Sugirió.

-Bien que tengo que perder – Acepto la idea de su jefe – Pero tú pagas el vestido con TÚ salario – Le ordeno.

-Si no tengo opción – Acato la orden.

**Tiempo después en alguna tienda…**

-Así que tienes tu primera fiesta de navidad en el extranjero – Pregunto la modista cerciorándose de la situación.

-Si – Respondió desganada.

-Bien entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder pasa al vestidor y yo te iré pasando los vestidos y de ahí decidiremos los que te queden mejor, hasta dar con el indicado – Le indico a México – Por cierto ¿Qué hace el presidente aquí? – Señalando con la mirada a la persona que se encontraba curioseando entre los distintos tipos de vestidos que había.

-Solo diré que el PAGA con SU dinero el vestido – Respondió cortante para no dar más explicaciones.

-Comprendo – No quiso insistir – Pasa al probador por favor – Pidió amablemente.

Y así inicio el desfile de vestidos en el cual se probaban uno por uno, pasando desde los cortos a los largos, del color blanco hasta el color rojo, hasta que se decidieron por uno largo de color rojo con un hermoso moño que se ajustaba bajo el pecho y mostraba la espalda, el largo cubría los pies y tenía una pequeña cola por detrás.

-Este vestido te queda bien, además que el color y el moño te dan un toque característico de navidad – Le dio su opinión la modista.

-Si me gusta (^-^) –

-Pero te quedaría mejor si te hicieras un peinado que recogiera todo tu cabello para dejar al descubierto tu espalda – Intento levantarle el pelo.

-¡NO! – Se alejó de ella evitando lo que se proponía.

-¿Sucede algo? –

-Es que me gusta tener el cabello suelto – Respondió a penada.

-Bien si tú lo dices – Dejo el tema del cabello por la paz – Pero te recomiendo que lo peines por lo menos en una coleta en alto para que luzca un poco más el vestido – Le sugirió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –

-Ahora sobre el maquillaje, creo que lo mejor sería solo un poco de labial rojo, y de zapatos unas bailarinas blancas de tacón serian lo esencial – A completo el conjunto de la vestimenta.

-Bien si eso me hace lucir perfecta para la ocasión lo hare –

-Ahora el pago por el vestido –

-Así jefe paga – Se fue a cambiar dejando a su jefe con la cuenta.

-Si ¿Cuánto es? –

-Son 5XXXX por todo –

-Claro... Ja ja ja ja... Ya en serio – No creyendo el precio que le habían dado.

-Es en serio pague o pague –

-Yo... Esto... ¿No tiene descuentos? –

-No (¬.¬) –

-Tacaña – Susurro esto último mientras le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito.

-Lo mismo digo – Respondió al escuchar lo que dijo el jefe de México.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo la modista y el jefe mientras iniciaban una pelea de miradas.

-¿Sucede algo? (¬.¬U) – Pregunto México al sentir el ambiente pesado.

-¡Nada! – Dijeron ambos

-Okey – Salió de la tienda con el vestido en la mano.

-Su recibo señor – Le entrego la modista el papel con la cuenta.

-Gracias – Con un tono forzado de amabilidad – Este precio es más elevado al que dijo – Observando el total a pagar.

-Sí, tómelo como una lección por tacaño –

-T-TU B-BRUJA *Snif* - Salió corriendo de la tienda mientras imaginaba su dinero disfrazado de angelitos y volando al cielo al descanso eterno.

-Exagerado – Le quito importancia.

**Unos minutos más tarde en casa de México….**

-¡Ahora escúchame! ¡TIENES PROHIBIDO DAÑAR EL VESTIDO! – Le advirtió su jefe.

-¡Sí! Lo que digas jefe – Le siguió la corriente – "Como si no tuvieras más dinero con el aguinaldo que recibes en navidad" (¬.¬-) – Pensó mientras miraba el teatro que armaba su jefe por el único regalo que le ha hecho a su nación desde que inició su sexenio.

-Advertida estas de esto México, quiero que ese vestido regrese sin ningún daño o juro que tendrás que soporta a cierto gringo por 2 meses – La amenazo.

-No serias capaz (0.0) –

-Obsérvame (¬.¬) –

-Bien lo traeré sin ningún rasguño (0x0) – Acato la orden/amenaza de su jefe queriendo salvarse de ese infierno.

-¡Qué bueno que lo comprendieras! ¡Que te la pases bien en tu fiesta! (^-^) – La dejo sola en la sala.

-Demonio (¬.¬U) –

**Unas horas después en la fiesta…**

_**Inicia la primera canción…**_

-Se nota feliz América-san (Ai: Todo mundo llama a Estados Unidos por América cuando no hay ningún latino en la sala) – Dijo Japón observando como su mechón se movía al compás de la música.

-¡Sí! Lo que pasa es que mi vecina vendrá por primera vez a la fiesta (-w-) –

-¿Su vecina? ¿Se refiere a México-san? –

-¡Yes! (030) –

-¿Así que el demonio disfrazado de mujer vendrá? – Pregunto Inglaterra metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿Demonio? ¿Quién? – Quiso saber España.

-Mon amour México –

-Ve~ México viene a la fiesta fratello –

-Espero que traiga algo bueno para comer –

-¡Oye mi comida no es tan mala como la de Iggi! –

-¿Quién tiene comida mala? – Comenzó a ahorcar a Estados Unidos.

-¡¿Quieren detenerse?! ¡Estamos en una fiesta! ¡Y tu América compórtate! – Los regaño Alemania.

-¡Tú no te metas! – Le gritaron a Alemania.

-¡Malditos! (=_=*) – Se lanzó sobre ellos.

-Tan salvajes como siempre – Interrumpió Francia la pelea.

-No te metas donde no te hablan bastard wine –

-Lo siento abuelo no preste atención ya que tu anticuada forma de vestir me distrajo – Lo molesto.

-¡IM-BE-CIL! – Se aventó sobre el involucrándolo en la pelea campal de Estados Unidos, Alemania y él.

-Pensé que al ser Noche Buena no pelearían-maple – Dijo desanimado Canadá.

-Sabes que esos pelearan donde sea, cuando sea y con quien sea – Le dijo una voz misteriosa a su lado.

-Lamentablemente si-maple – Coincidido con el argumento de la desconocida - ¡¿Uh?! – Volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz - ¡¿México?! – Pregunto sorprendido al no reconocerla.

-Si ¿Quién más? (^-^) –

-¿México? – Voltearon a ver a la mujer - ¡Ehhhhhhh! – Se sorprendieron al no reconocerla por lo elegante que iba - ¡Holaaaaaaa Enfermera! (Ai: No pude evitarlo XD) – Le dijeron a modo de piropo todos los hombres presentes en la sala.

-¡Gracias! ¿Creo? (^-^U) –

-Que bien que hayas veni... ¡Gyah! –

-Me alegro que hayas venido México – Dijo E.U. mientras mandaba a volar a Canadá.

-Sino vengo sufro un colapso financiero (¬.¬) –

-¡NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sé que viniste porque me quieres, no por la excusa de la deuda – Se convenció a sí mismo E.U.

-Lo que digas idiota (-.-U) – Lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Maple – Se quejó del dolor Canadá tirado aun en el suelo después del golpe otorgado por su hermano.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Kumajiro acercándose a su dueño.

-Canadá –

-Pobre Canadá – Dijo México queriendo acercarse a ayudar a su amigo pero fue detenida por los hermanos Italias.

-¡Ne ne ne ne México-chan! ¿No tendrás algo bueno para comer? – Pidió Italia mientras su estómago sonaba del hambre que sentía.

-Bueno solo tengo dulces – Sacando una bolsa de aguinaldo.

-Al fin algo bueno para comer no como la porquería que están sirviendo – Comento "amablemente" Romano mientras se llevaba los dulces.

-Ve~ ¡Grazie México! – Se alejó junto a su hermano para repartir el botín.

-De nada (^w^) – Los despidió.

*Grrrr* Rugió el estómago de la morena

-Con todo el ajetreo sufrido olvide comer (-/-) – Se dijo a sí misma – Vamos a tener que llenar la tripa y no morir en el intento – Se fue acercando a la mesa y cuando estuvo a unos seis paso algo horrible paso.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! – Dijo sin creerse que el vestido se atoro en un tornillo de la reja de ventilación del suelo – Bien es solo cuestión de jalar y romper un poco el vestido para…. – Se puso blanca al recordar la advertencia de su jefe - ¡Mierda! – Se vio atrapada en el dilema de su vida.

~Fin del Flash Back~

Y ese es el lamento de México y lo que ha sufrido por el momento pero la cosa se pondrá peor (Ai: Que mala soy muajajajaja).

Y esto debido a que algo extraño pasó….

**Continuara…. Después de estos comerciales….**

(Anadei: ¿Cuáles comerciales? Ai: Así no tenemos. Entonces que siga la historia).

-¡Maldición! ¿Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer? – Buscando la forma de librarse de su desdicha – Tal vez si me agacho... - No termino de formular la idea cuando sintió miradas de depredador tras su espalda – Okey... Mejor no lo hago presiento que si me agacho perderé algo valioso – Sintiendo un escalofrió calarle la espalda.

-¡Qué bien cerveza! – Exclamo una voz a su lado.

-¿Uh? – Volteo México buscando al dueño de la voz - ¿Dinamarca? – Pregunto ya que no platicaba casi con los nórdicos.

-¡Ah! Tu eres la pequeña nación llamada Méxaca ¡verdad! –

-Es **México** y a quien llamas pequeña* ignorante (¬.¬*) –

-Lo siento yo... Jejejeje – Se rascaba la nuca apenado por la equivocación y buscando una excusa por la metida de pata2 que hizo, cuando su mirada noto "algo" - ¡OH! Ya veo eres toda una pillita – Le puso las manos en los hombros.

-¿De qué diantres estas hablan...? *Muack* - Dinamarca la beso cortándole el habla.

-Si querías un beso del rey solo lo hubieras pedido nena –

-¡JODETE! – Le dijo antes de mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo en la cara contra la pared, pasando cerca de los 4 nórdicos faltantes, los cuales se distrajeron de su plática al observar a un Dinamarca incrustado en la pared con la marca del golpe en la cara y un hilo de sangre escurriéndole del labio partido.

**Con los nórdicos….**

-¿Se encontrara bien? – Le pregunto Finlandia a Suecia.

-Espero que no y le agradezco a la persona que lo dejo así –

-¡Su-san! – Lo regaño Finlandia.

-Pues lo puedes hacer ella está ahí – Señalo a México que se encontraba casi al centro del salón junto a la comida – Sí que tiene fuerza para ser mujer – Comento Islandia.

-¡Si me agrada! – Dijo Noruega.

-¿En serio? – Preguntaron los otros nórdicos.

-Claro todo aquel que lastime a Den es mi amigo –

-Lo mismo digo – Apoyo Suecia.

-¡Su-san! –

**Regresando con México….**

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Y esas confianzas?! – Todavía enojada por lo sucedido.

-Deberías calmarte o algo así – Le dijo un peculiar asiático.

-¡Hong Kong! – Reconociendo la forma de hablar de la persona.

-¿Por qué tanta aura negativa? –

-Por las confianzas que tienen ciertos hombres – Se quejó con el – Pero me alegro que aparecieras (^-^) – Viendo en el su salvación.

-¿Me ocupas o algo así? – Pregunto sin voltearla a ver ya que estaba más ocupado observando todo el recinto, hasta que "algo" capto su atención.

-Si veras yo ocupo que... –

-Ya se lo que quieres – Recargo sus manos en los hombros de la morena.

-¿En serio? –

-Si –

-Que bien gra... *Muack* - Hong Kong la beso en los labios interrumpiéndola.

-Listo te di lo que querías o algo así –

-¡IMBECIL! *POM* - Le acertó un golpe de lleno en la mejilla volando en la misma dirección que Dinamarca.

**Con los otros….**

-¿Se encuentra bien Den-san? – Pregunto preocupado Finlandia.

-Si esto no es nada para el rey del... *Fiush* *Plaf* ¡Argh! – Recibió de lleno Dinamarca al asiático en el estómago provocando de nuevo su incrustación en la pared.

-¡Hong Kong! ¿Te encuentras bien-aru? – Pregunto China al socorrer a su hermano ya que este vio todo el espectáculo de lejos.

-Algo así ( x.x ) –

**Con México….**

-¿Y ahora que se traen conmigo? – Desconcertada ya por la actitud de las dos naciones.

-Te digo que yo soy mejor – Presumió un hombre con antifaz.

-Eso... No... Es... Cierto... Yo lo soy – Respondió una lenta voz.

-Escucha Grecia todo mundo sabe que el mejor país es Turquía –

-Que no... Idiota – Lo reto con la mirada.

-Que si – Lo siguió en la guerra de miradas.

-Esto... Disculpen – Interrumpió México en la pelea.

-¡¿Uh?! – Voltearon a verla ambas naciones.

-No deberían pelear en Noche Buena – Dio la sugerencia.

-Ja ja ja ja lo dice la mujer que ya dejo fuera de combate a Dinamarca y Hong Kong – Le dijo Turquía.

-Eso y esto son cosas diferentes – Exclamo entre dientes la morena.

-¿Por qué... Lo... Es? – Pregunto Grecia con su característica lentitud.

-Porque esos hombres besan sin permiso – Inflo las mejillas por el enojo.

-Así que te besaron sin tu permiso ¿Por qué seria? – Elevo la mirada pensando encontrándose con "algo" que lo ilumino mentalmente- Ya veo quien es la diablilla en este asunto – La regreso a ver.

-¿De qué hablas? – Desconcertada por lo que dijo.

-No te hagas la inocente – La tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-¿No sé de qué hablas? –

-Yo sí y tú también –

-¿Qué signi... *Muack* - Le dio un beso profundo.

-¿Y qué me dices ahora? – Le pregunto cuando se separaron.

-Esto – Lo golpeo directo en la nariz mandándolo a volar y chocar con los apenas recuperados de Hong Kong y Dinamarca causándoles otro dolor.

-Deja de hacer eso-aru – Le grito China del otro lado del salón.

-¡Idiota! – Completamente enojada con Turquía por atreverse a hacer más que los otros.

-Estoy de acuerdo... En que lo golpearas... Pero no están... Idiota... Solo seguía... La... Tradición – Señalo Grecia el techo en donde se encontraba colgado un muérdago que se situaba sobre la cabeza de México.

-Así que era eso je je je je... Lo siento (-/-) –

-No... Hay... Problema... Por cierto –

-¿Si? – Lo miro

-¡Feliz Navidad! *CHUU* (Ai: Prefiero el sonido de un beso japonés XD) – Le dio un casto beso en los labios.

_**Segunda Canción….**_

-Igualmente (^-^) – Sonrió cerrando los ojos apenada al seguir la tradición pero más por el beso dado – Por cierto Grecia no le digas a nadie sobre el muérdago – Pidió - ¿Grecia? – No recibió respuesta y cuando se dio cuenta Grecia ya estaba junto a Japón contando la noticia.

-¡QUÉ MÉXICO QUIERE QUE LA BESEN BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO! – Resonó el grito de Japón por todo el recinto provocando que se hiciera un silencio absoluto.

-¡Maldición estoy en problemas! – Sintiendo las miradas de llenas al acecho fijas en ella.

-¡Yo primero por ser el Hero! – Soltó gritando Estados Unidos.

-¡Espera! Primero los hombres mon ami – Detuvo Francia a Estados Unidos por el hombre.

-Querrás decir primero los caballeros idiot – Se adelantó Inglaterra a todos.

-Sera más bien primero Rusia kol kol –

-No yo primero –

-Primero yo – Se inició una pelea por besar a México bajo el muérdago.

-Tiene que a ver algo que pueda salvarme – Buscaba México librarse del infierno.

-Maple – Y caído del cielo Canadá pasó a su lado.

-¡Canadá! – Tomo del brazo de la nación - ¡Ayúdame! – Pidió casi al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Mi vestido se atoro y no puedo rasgarlo ya que me esperaría un infierno y si me agacho siento que perderé algo importante – Le explico la situación.

-Comprendo yo lo desatoro – Se agacho a la altura donde estaba el problema.

-¡Aquí voy México! – Salió volando Estados Unidos a su dirección con los labios bien puestos.

-"Mierda" – Pensó en su infortunio.

-¡Listo! – Le dijo Canadá cuando la libero sonando como coro de ángeles en los oídos de México.

-¡México! *Fiu* *Claf* - Fue el sonido que produjo E.U. cuando chocó contra la pared al ser esquivado por la morena en el último momento.

-¡Matthew! ¡Eres mi héroe! (*-*) – Se abalanzo contra el para darle un abrazo de oso.

-¡Ma-Maple! (^/^) – Feliz de ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo para celebrar? –

-¡Claro! – Se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

_**Tercera canción….**_

-Que canción tan romántica – Dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Canadá y comenzaban a moverse lentamente.

-Si – La tomo de la cintura acercándola a él disfrutando del momento.

**5**

-Me acabo de acordar que no nos besamos bajo el muérdago –

**4**

-Sí y es de mala suerte no hacerlo –

**3**

-Entonces déjame compensártelo – Se puso de puntillas para llegarle un poco más a su estatura.

**2**

-Me encantaría – Se agacho un poco.

**1**

-¡Feliz Navidad! – Se escuchó por parte de todos los invitados.

**0**

-Feliz Navidad – Repitió la pareja para después darse un beso que fue acompañado por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales que había para esa ocasión convirtiendo el momento en algo inolvidable para los enamorados.

-I love you/ Te amo – Se dijeron mutuamente cuando se separaron un poco para continuar nuevamente con el beso de amor.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Solo diremos Feliz Navidad! Y Prospero Año Nuevo

No Olviden dejarnos sus comentarios :)

Bye-dezu

¡Nya!


End file.
